Transformers
by Aurora Star Prime
Summary: Based on the new Transformers movie. When Alex is attacked by Barricade, Autobot Bumblebee saves her. When she meets Optimus and the other Autobots, her life gets a little more complicating than what she had hoped for. A certain Autobot falls for the girl
1. Summary

Summary: Based on the Transformers 2007 movie but with different human characters. When Alex is attacked by Barricade, Autobot Bumblebee saves her. After she meets Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, her life gets a little more complicated than she hoped for.


	2. Attacked!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers series, movies or character. I only own Alex.**

Attacked!!

'_Thoughts'_

"Actual speech"

Alexandra O'Hera or Alex, as she likes to be called, locked her front door as she left for work. She was at least Eighteen years old and had waist-long black hair. She had light blue eyes, that if you looked closely, they were trimmed with gold. Alex climbed into 2010 Dodge Ram and pulled out of her driveway. Halfway down the road, her cell phone began going off and she put on her earpiece.

"O'Hera," answered Alex.

"Alex, it's Sarah," came the reply

"What's up?" asked Alex

"Besides the sky?"

"Sarah!"

"Okay, Okay. We got a call last night from a new client. He requested that you meet with him."

"Who is it?"

"He didn't give a name. He had said he would give it when he meets with you."

"Where am I meeting him?"

"The part of the city that is under construction."

"Spencerville?"

"Yes. Under the old bridge," replied Sarah, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Sarah.

Alex took her earpiece out and turned on the right road leading to Spencerville. An hour later, Alex parked the dodge and walked to the bridge. Once she got there, Alex didn't see anything but a Ford Mustang Police Car.

"Hello. I'm the Negotiator the company sent over!" called the girl.

She gasped in surprise when the Mustang began twisting into something else. A few seconds later, a giant robot stood in place of the Mustang. Alex did the only thing she could think of…she ran. The robot snarled and threw an abandoned car at the her. It crashed in front of her, blocking her way to the Dodge.

"You will die before help them! For I, Barricade, will kill you!" yelled the robot.

"Who? Help who!?" cried Alex

Barricade brought his hand up and hit Alex into a windshield of another car. He knew he had injured her because she lay on the hood, holding her arm. He brought his face close to hers and, on instinct; Alex brought her foot up and kicked Barricade in the face. Suddenly a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro came out of nowhere and rammed into Barricade, taking out his legs. The car then pulled up next to Alex and honked his horn. Its passenger side door then opened. Alex understood the message and climbed into the Camaro. Barricade stood up and transformed back into the Mustang police car. With his sirens wailing, he chased after Bumblebee.

Alex twisted in her seat and watched Barricade get closer. Bumblebee drove into an abandoned warehouse and zigged-zagged through the columns to throw the Decepticon off. Bumblebee swerved causing Alex to fall against her broken arm. She cried out and Bumblebee stopped. He opened the door and Alex got out. She took cover as Bumblebee transformed into his robot form. After half an hour of fighting, Barricade landed in a ditch with a bulldozer on his head. Bumblebee turned to Alex and noticed that her eyes were closed in pain. He touched the side of her face gently to get her attention. Alex opened her eyes to meet soft, blue optics. She smiled weakly at him and said two words before passing out.

"Thank you."

**Please Review! Next chapter may take awhile because of no computer at home. Did this chapter at school. Sorry for being short.**


	3. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers!!! **

**Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. **

Bumblebee managed to get Alex into his backseat and drove off leaving Barricade in the ditch. He kept some of his sensors on the injured girl in case her condition worsened. He drove around 100 miles per hour out of the city and towards where Optimus had said he would meet him.

'_I need to get her to Ratchet!'_ thought the Autobot

He heard a slight groan in pain and focused his attention back on the girl.

Alex opened her eyes and looked around. She immediately noticed that she was inside of the Camaro robot that saved her from the rampaging Barricade. She winced in pain when she remembered that Barricade had also broken her arm.

'_Maybe I should have stayed home today!' _she thought

She sat up when she felt the Camaro stop and open the back door for her. She slid out and looked around. She immediately noticed that they were twenty miles from the city and in a clearing in the middle of the Freeman Forest. She heard the familiar twisting metal and turned to see Bumblebee staring down at her. She cocked her head.

"Can you talk like Barricade could?" Alex asked

Bumblebee shook his head and Alex sighed.

"Guess that means you can only answer yes/no questions, right?"

Bumblebee nodded.

Alex sat down and took off her blue button up shirt and ripped off the sleeves. Bumblebee watched as she made a make-shift sling for her arm. Bumblebee heard a noise and quickly transformed back into the Camaro. Alex looked at him then looked up. A news helicopter flew overheard on its daily route.

"They're gone," said the girl.

Bumblebee transformed back into his robot form and sat against a 300 year old oak tree but still managed to bend it a little.

"Are we here to meet someone?" asked Alex

A nod.

"Your boss?"

Another nod.

"That shortens things down somewhat," replied Alex

Bumblebee looked up when he heard a vehicle approach and stood up. He did a quick scan and realized that it was his commander. Alex noticed this and also stood up. Finally a red and blue peterbilt semi approached the two and began transforming. Alex froze when another robot emerged but relaxed when she realized that this one also had the blue optics. He looked at the girl and knelt down to meet her gaze.

"Are you Alexandra O'Hera?" he asked

Alex managed a weak 'yes.'

"My name is Optimus Prime."

"How come you and Barricade can talk but he can't say a word?" asked Alex, motioning to Bumblebee

"Bumblebee's voice box was damaged during a battle with the decepticons," replied Optimus

"Decepticons?"

"Yes. Barricade is a decepticon. They one who injured you. Bumblebee is trying to get you Ratchet."

"I could have gone to a hospital but Bumblebee wouldn't take me!"

Alex gave the Camaro a glare and he returned it. Optimus gave a small smile and could tell that these two are becoming fast friends.

'_If I know Bumblebee, he will protect Alex with his life,' _thought the commander

Bumblebee gave a series of beeps and Alex could tell that he was arguing with her.

"Fine. I'll ride with Optimus when we leave to meet the others! You can sit here and pout," said Alex.

To prove her point, she walked over to Optimus, who just transformed back into the Peterbilt. Bumblebee transformed and blasted his horn, causing Alex to jump.

"He's pouting," stated Optimus, chuckling

"I noticed. Okay, Mr. Pout. I'll ride with you," said Alex, laughing

She climbed into the front passenger seat and the two Autobots drove off. The temperature dropped somewhat and Bumblebee turned on the heat to keep Alex warm.

Three hours later

Optimus and Bumblebee drove up to another clearing and Alex noticed three other vehicles sitting there. One was a Search and Rescue H2 Hummer, another was a Pontiac Solstice and the third was a GMC Topkick pickup truck. Optimus stopped and transformed into his robot form. The Topkick transformed and was soon a large black robot with arm missiles.

"Ironhide," said Optimus

Ironhide nodded and turned to the hummer. It began transforming and was a green robot in a few seconds.

"Ratchet."

This one gave another nod and the Pontiac Solstice transformed into a silver robot.

"And Jazz."

He nodded and they turned to Alex, who was sitting on Bumblebee's hood. She only had one thing to say.

"Cool!"


	4. Explanations and Flat tires

**Disclaimer: I don't the transformers! Only Alex**

**Explanations and Flat tires**

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

Alex sat still while Ratchet scanned her broken arm and was for once her life…quiet. Even though the medic was gentle, it still hurt when he touched her arm. It's been over an hour since she was introduced to the rest of the Autobots and Optimus told her that he will explain why she was attacked after a cast would be placed on her arm. Ratchet gave a soft sigh, meaning he was finished scanning her arm. Alex gingerly placed the makeshift cast back on her arm as Optimus walked up to them.

"Well?" asked the commander

"It's not as bad as I first thought. It's only a minor break with means once a cast is placed, it will take up to three weeks to heal," explained Ratchet

"Yipee," said Alex, sarcastically

"Would you like Bumblebee to take you?" asked Optimus

"Might not be a good idea. If Barricade managed to get the bulldozer of his head, he could be prowling the city looking for Bumblebee," said the girl

"Then Ironhide will take you."

After hearing that, the vice commander transformed back into the Topkick and allowed Alex into the passenger side of his cab. He pulled on the dirt road and rove back towards the city.

"Ironhide, why did Barricade try to kill me?" she asked

She heard him give a sigh.

"I would tell you, Alex. But it's not for me to say. That's Optimus's job," replied Ironhide

"Okay."

Ironhide could tell that the girl wanted an explanation but it wasn't his place to give it. Alex looked at her watch and noticed that it was six o'clock in the afternoon. She looked up when Ironhide pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and let Alex out.

"I'll be right back," said Alex

Ironhide pulled into a parking space and sat there while Alex got a cast placed on her arm. About an hour later, Alex came out and climbed back into Ironhide.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now that a cast has been placed. Do you think you can take me home? I need a change in clothes," said the girl

"Alright."

Ironhide drove back out of the city and towards Alex's home. When they got there, she noticed that her Dodge was parked in the driveway.

"Sarah must must've had it towed here," said Alex

She turned when she heard the hiss of semi brakes and noticed Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jazz. She gave a sigh.

"I can't have you sitting on the side of the road. Follow me," said Alex

She climbed in to Optimus's cab and he drove down the long driveway to the 2 acre garage that her father built her.

"Can you explain why Barricade attacked me?" asked the girl

"Yes. His leader wants you dead. We came here to stop him and keep you safe," replied Optimus

"That shortens things but what did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you have."

"Okay."

"You contain an item, a map, to an ancient Cybertronian artifact. It's called the All-spark."

"Why do I have it?" asked Alex

"It was passed down to you," said Optimus, simply

"Okay. What's the name of Barricade's leader?"

"Megatron. His faction is called the Decepticons for their deception in the past."

He pulled up to the garage and allowed Alex out. Just as she opened the door, she heard a loud bang. She turned to see Ratchet with a flat right, rear tire. She leaned against the door and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked the now disgruntled medic

"Oh, nothing."

She directed the Autobots into the garage and had Ratchet drive onto a lift. After an hour, Alex managed to get a spare onto Ratchet.

"You are staying there until I get your tire fixed," ordered the girl

"Just great!" grumbled Ratchet

She left Ratchet on the lift and went into the other room to repair his tire.

"Hey, Ratchet. Looks like you're the patient for once in your life!" stated Jazz

"Shut up!"

Ratchet was in a sour mood now and being left on a lift with a donut for a spare wasn't his idea for a good day.

"I had to run over the nail!"

**Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon.**


	5. Attacked and Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: 'sighs' I give up! I have already said it enough! I don't own the transformers!!!!!!!**

**Attacked and Kidnapped**

Bumblebee's talk

Three weeks later, Alex's arm was healed and Ratchet finally got his tire back. A day later, Optimus found her in the garage, working on her truck.

"What do you need, Optimus?" asked Alex, taking a brake pad off

"Have you found the map yet?" Optimus asked

"No, I haven't," she replied, putting a new brake pad on, "I only searched part of the house! I'll search more later tonight."

She put the tire back on her truck and then turned to Optimus.

"Why are you so concerned on finding the All-spark? It's just an artifact, right?" she asked

"Wrong!" said Jazz

"How?" said Alex

"The All-spark is extremely powerful. It has the power to give life to a transformer or take it away," explained Optimus

"That's why Megatron wants it? To kill you?" asked Alex, stunned

"Yes," replied Optimus, grimly

"But why does he want me dead?!" asked Alex, confused and frustrated

"You have the ability to activate the All-spark," said Ironhide

"What?"

"If you can activate the map, you most certainly activate the All-spark," stated Optimus

"Can a transformer activate the All-spark?" asked Alex

"If he wishes to."

Alex turned to her dodge and leaned her head against the fender.

"Bumblebee. Can you take me to the city? I need to get a few things for the house," Alex said

Bumble stood up from the wall and transformed into the Camaro. Alex climbed into the driver's seat, which confused the Autobot.

"I'm driving," said the girl, grinning

Bumblebee gave a worried beep and Optimus backed out of the doorway. Alex stepped on the gas and the yellow and black Autobot shot out of the garage. Optimus watched them and then turned to Jazz and Ratchet.

"Follow them," he ordered

Both Jazz and Ratchet transformed and drove after Alex and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee finally managed to force his steering wheel out of Alex's hand and he slowed down to follow the speed limit. The small TV, he had installed, flashed on.

"What?" asked Alex

Who taught you how to drive?

"My dad."

That explains it. That's…

Bumblebee stopped communicating and focused all sensors in the sky ahead of him.

"What is it?" asked Alex

"It's Starscream!" said Jazz over the comm.

"Hang on! We're on our way!" said Ratchet

Tires squealing, Bumblebee tore down the road, just as an F-22 Raptor Jet came into view. A raspy voice came on the comm.

"Surrender the girl and I'll let you live, Autobot!"

"Not a chance in hell!" whispered Alex

She pulled out .45 millimeter and opened Bumblebee's passenger window. She leaned out the window and fired a couple of shots at the Decepticon vice commander.

"Brave girl," said the voice over the comm.

Starscream fired a missile at Bumblebee. It hit the ground but caused an explosion that caused the bot to swerve out of control. Bumblebee finally stopped spinning and let Alex out so he could transform. Starscream transformed as he landed and he and Bumblebee had a staring contest.

"Give me the girl and you'll save your own pathetic life," said Starscream

To answer him, Bumblebee fired a missile. The decepticon sneered and dodged the projectile. Alex gave a cry in surprise when she was suddenly knocked to the ground. She turned to see a robot her size, glaring at her.

"Who are you?" Alex asked

The robot made a series of hissing sound which Alex made out as 'Frenzy'. The girl stood up and tried to run. Frenzy caught up to her and knocked her out. Starscream knocked Bumblebee to the ground and the Autobot could only watch as Frenzy placed Alex inside of Starscream's cockpit. Bumblebee then did something that shocked Starscream.

"Alllleeeexxx!" he cried, hoarsely.

Starscream flew off with Frenzy and their captive. Bumblebee then passed out just as Ratchet and Jazz pulled up.

**Please Read and Review. I'll try and update soon.**


	6. Rescued and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I am not saying it!!!**

**Rescued and Confessions**

/Bumblebee's speech/

'_Thoughts'_

Alex slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her arms. She stopped when she realized that they were chained above her head. That last thing she remembered was Frenzy attacking her.

"Good. You're awake," came a familiar voice

"Barricade," whispered Alex

She looked up to see a nice scar on Barricade's face from the bulldozer.

'_Good. It served him right,'_ thought the girl.

"You should be considered lucky that it was Starscream and not Brawl or Bonecrusher, who attacked you. The Autobot Bumblebee wouldn't be alive," stated Barricade.

"Bumblebee's alive?" asked Alex

"For now. Now, get up!" ordered the decepticon

Alex did what she was told and stood up. Frenzy walked in and took the chains off the wall. With a quick jerk, Frenzy led the tired girl out of the cell and they followed Barricade down the hall. Alex didn't even try to struggle because she knew was pointless.

'_Bumblebee, I'm sorry, but I love you,' _thought Alex

A single tear went down her cheek.

\With the Autobots\

"How can I repair Bumblebee if he won't sit still?!" cried Ratchet

"Do you blame him for not sitting still? Alex has been kidnapped!" said Jazz

"Not to mention that Bumblebee has fallen for the girl," said Ironhide

Bumblebee gave all three of them a glare and gave off what seemed like a growl.

'_Ironhide's right. I have fallen for Alex,'_ thought the mech

Suddenly Optimus transformed into the Peterbilt and blasted his horn, startling the others.

"We are going after Alex. Bumblebee, once we have her; you will take Alex and go to safety!" said the commander

Bumblebee nodded.

"Good. Autobots, Roll out!"

\with Alex\

Alex stumbled when Frenzy shoved her in front of a large robot about the same size as Optimus. She knew she was in front of the Decepticon Commander.

"Megatron," she whispered

"So you are Alexandra O'Hera. You are quite beautiful for a human girl," stated Megatron

Alex suppressed a shiver. She wasn't going to give Megatron the pleasure of seeing her afraid.

"Now, where is the map for the All-spark?" asked Megatron

"I haven't found it yet. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!' snarled Alex

"You are a brave girl. Frenzy!" said Megatron

Frenzy yanked the chains but Alex jerked back. She forced the chains out of Frenzy's 'hands' and twirled them above her head. She then wrapped the chains around the small robot's neck and Alex stepped backwards, jerking the chains. Frenzy flew of the ground and Alex then snapped the chains the other way. The room echoed with a resounding 'snap' and Frenzy lay twitching on the ground. His optics finally blinked out and he quit moving. Alex let the chains go loose as she struggled to catch her breath. She looked at Megatron to see a shocked expression on his face and mentally smirked.

Suddenly a wall exploded and Alex covered her eyes from the debris. She opened her eyes to see Ironhide glaring in the room.

"Ironhide!" Alex said

The girl gave a cry surprise as the chains became magnetized and bound her to the wall. She was forced to watch Brawl attack Ironhide and she decided to take a chance.

"BUMBLEBEE!" she yelled

As if on cue, a yellow Camaro came charging into the room and knocked Barricade down…again. Soon a Pontiac, a Hummer and a Peterbilt came in. Optimus pulled up next to Alex and transformed.

"Ratchet, take over for Bumblebee. Bumblebee, get over here and get Alex out of here! Jazz, go with them!" he ordered as he broke the chains.

Alex climbed into Bumblebee and they tore out of the base with Jazz on their heels. Alex looked at the TV screen as it flashed on.

\Are you hurt?\

"No," replied Alex, "I missed you."

\And I, you.\

Two hourslater

Alex looked when she heard a semi pull up and ran to the window. Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet pulled up to the garage door. She opened the door and they pulled in.

"Are any of you hurt?" Alex asked.

"No. Are you?" asked Optimus

"No.

"Good."

Alex smiled and left the garage. As she was walking to the house, she heard Bumblebee come up behind her.

Alex turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Can you talk yet?" asked Alex

Bumblebee gave a shrug and knelt down. He opened his mouth.

"I…," he said

Alex's eyes widened as Bumblebee tried to talk.

"Yes?" she prompted

"I…love…you," Bumblebee managed

Alex began laughing.

"You did it!" she yelled

Bumblebee looked shocked.

"I love you too, Bumblebee," Alex said softly

Bumblebee smiled and put his hand down. Alex climbed on and he placed her on his shoulder. She shocked him by kissing his cheek.

Neither of them noticed certain Autobot commander watching them. Optimus smiled as they declared their love.


	7. Author's Note

**No computer at home! This is for Starscream girl: Alex's past will be included and you will find out how she learned how to fight. As for Bumblebee, well…you'll find out. I'll to update whenever I get to a computer! Sorry!!!!!**


	8. Alex's past and the Map

**Alex's past and the Map**

Alex woke up around ten in the morning and sat up. She winced as she looked at her bruised wrists that she received from the chains. Alex didn't know how she was able to sleep but she knew she knew she was out before her head hit the pillow. She got up and took a shower. After she was done, Alex put on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. Alex put on her sneakers and put her .45 under her waistband. She walked out of the house and went to the garage. Optimus looked up when the door opened and smiled when Alex walked in.

"Good morning, Alex," said Optimus, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'll live," replied the girl.

Alex jumped slightly when Bumblebee beeped at her and she gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning to you too, Bumblebee," said Alex

She looked around and noticed that Ratchet and Jazz were still on the recharge beds that Alex had built. Ironhide was just beginning to wake up.

"Do they always sleep in late?" asked Alex

"Not always, but they need it," replied Optimus

"Alright."

Alex turned and Optimus noticed the .45 settled in her waistband.

"Alex, have you always carried a weapon?" he asked

Alex froze at the question. She didn't want to answer the Autobot Commander but she knew he wanted to know about her past. He didn't want Megatron to use it against her.

"I've always carried a weapon even after I was forced to leave the police force," explained Alex

Ratchet and Jazz woke up and Optimus knew that this would be hard for Alex to tell her past.

"Why were you forced to leave?" asked the commander gently

"Because of the injuries I sustained."

--Flashback—

Nineteen year old Alex got into her patrol car and rove of the police station garage. As she began her street patrol, a call came in about a man still at large from robbing a store. Alex got the description and called in, saying that she would keep an eye out.

"O'Hera. Do you copy?" called the dispatcher

Loud and clear. What is it?" asked Alex

"Be careful. The suspect is considered armed and very dangerous."

"Alright Robby. Over and out!"

Alex turned onto a different road and noticed a guy with a boombox, frantically flagging her down. Alex rolled down her window and pulled up next to the guy.

"Is anything wrong, sir?" asked Alex

"Yes."

The guy smashed his boombox into Alex's head and pulled out a magnum. He shot her three times and took off running. Alex managed to get her service revolver and shot at the guy five times. Four out of the five bullets hit the guy and he fell to the ground, dead. Very weak, Alex reached for radio.

"This…is O'Hera. I've…been...shot. Requesting back up!" she called

"Hang on, Alex! Help is on the way!" said Robby

--End Flashback—

"I don't remember much afterwards," whispered Alex

"And your injuries?" asked Ratchet

"A bullet in my neck, another in my chest and the third in my right hip. Plus a concussion from the boombox," replied the girl.

Optimus looked a little horrified.

"How did you survive?" asked Jazz

"No one knows. The doctors said my heart failed three times," replied Alex

"So you kept training to keep your body strength up," observed Ratchet

Alex nodded and had a downcast look. Bumblebee noticed this and walked up to her. Alex looked at him and nodded. The Autobot transformed into the Camaro and Alex climbed in the driver's seat. Bumblebee drove out of the garage and into the field. Alex noticed that he was moving towards the cliffs. Finally they stopped and Alex got out. What she saw took her breath away.

'_I didn't realize that I was this close to the ocean!'_ thought the girl

Bumblebee transformed and sat down. Alex sat down beside him and stared out into the ocean. Something caught Alex's attention and she stood up. She walked over to a soft spot in the dirt and began digging. She came upon a box and opened it. Inside was a pair of glasses with a strange language on it. Bumblebee looked at it and was suddenly excited.

"The map!" he exclaimed

**Please Review!!!**


	9. The AllSpark

**The All-Spark**

"Good work, Alex." said Optimus, "You too, Bumblebee."

Alex gave a goofy smile and Bumblebee looked happy.

"This thing is the map?" asked Ironhide.

"Yes," replied Optimus as he scanned the map into his CPU

Alex picked up the glasses and put them on.

"How do I activate these?" she asked.

"Concentrate on what you need to do," said Optimus.

Alex took a deep breath and relaxed. Finally, after a few minutes, the lenses began glowing and Alex could see the first location on the map.

"I'm seeing the cliffs! The same ones on where I found the map!" exclaimed the girl

"Alright. We'll start there," said Optimus

They transformed and Alex opened the garage doors before climbing into Optimus's cab. The group headed for the cliffs and stopped when Alex's map began glowing again.

"What the…?" asked Alex

She climbed out and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"What is it Alex?" asked Optimus.

To answer him, Alex took off her sneakers and let her hair down. She took her .45 and placed it on the ground. She took her dagger and strapped it to her thigh.

"What are you doing?" asked Bumblebee

"To the next location," Alex answered

She jumped of the cliff and into the water below. The Autobots looked over the edge to see Alex surface.

"I won't get far with an oxygen tank!" called Alex

"Try this!" answered Ratchet

He threw a human-sized breather and Alex placed it on her mouth and over her nose. She breathed in the oxygen and dove underwater. The glasses began to glow so Alex could see underwater. The glasses pointed to her left and she turned to see a cave dug into the cliffs. She swam for the cliffs and surfaced once she was in the cave. Alex took the breather off and climbed out of the water.

"Wow," whispered the girl

The water's reflection caused the cave to glitter and it looked like it hasn't been touched in a thousand years. Alex spotted a large crate in the corner and looked at the map. The arrow was now pointed at the crate. She took the glasses off and walked over the crate. Alex slipped her dagger out of its sheathe and wrenched the top open. Inside was a large cube with the same language on it as the glasses.

"The All-spark," whispered Alex

**Sorry if the chapter seems shorter than usual. Writers block and headache from studying for regents. Please Review!!!!**


	10. AN

**Sorry! Next chapter won't be up until August. **


	11. Megatron Attacks

**Megatron attacks and nearly dead**

"Bumblebee, relax! Alex will be alright," said Ratchet.

Bumblebee still didn't stop his pacing even though he knew Ratchet gave Alex a breather to help her swim under the water. Suddenly Alex's bio signature got closer to the surface and he walked over to the edge of the cliff. Alex broke the surface of the water and pulled the breather from her mouth.

"Well?!" Jazz yelled down to her.

"Will you shut up for once!" Alex snapped, obviously tired from the swim.

Optimus gave a small smile when the girl told Jazz to be quiet. He frowned when he noticed a rope wrapped around her waist and began to wonder what she had found. His optics widened in surprise when the All-spark surfaced as she began to scale the cliff. Alex stopped about halfway up because she couldn't handle the weight of the All-Spark.

"A little help," she panted.

Optimus knelt down and held out his hand for Alex. The girl held on as Optimus slowly lifted the tired girl back up to them. As soon as she reached solid ground, Alex let go of Optimus's hand and collapsed to the ground. Ratchet quickly scanned her body because her breathing became fast and erratic. His scans only showed that Alex was extremely tired. Alex laid there and watched as Optimus untied the All-Spark from her waist. The girl slowly sat up and winced as her muscles protested, but she was relieved when Bumblebee's hand wrapped around her in case she passed out.

"Well done, Alex. Thank you," said Optimus

Alex closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she heard the sound of jet engines.

"What the..?" she asked, looking up

Suddenly a strange looking jet came into view and fired at the group. Alex gave a yell as Bumblebee dove for the ground.

"Bumblebee! Get me to the garage!" she yelled.

Bumblebee gave her a confused looked but transformed anyway and drove for the garage with Jazz following them.

"Why are we heading for the garage?" asked Jazz

Alex didn't answer but she jumped out of Bumblebee and into a large room with computers. She activated the monitors and an image showed Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet fighting Megatron, Starscream and Barricade.

"Activate weapons systems!" Alex ordered the computer

This startled Jazz and Bumblebee.

:":Outside:":

The ground suddenly shook, causing both the Autobots and the Decepticons to stop their fighting. Parts of the ground split and gun turrets came out. The machine guns and the energy guns targeted the Decepticons.

"Megatron! I'm giving you two minutes to get of my property before the weapons system opens fire!" came Alex's voice over the comm.

"And do you think that these weapons can destroy me?" asked Megatron

"Think of the energy cannons like Ironhide's and Optimus's, only 100 times stronger!"

Megatron growled knowing that this was no idle threat and transformed. Instead of leaving the area, he headed for the garage.

Alex saw this and squeaked in fear.

"Fire at will!" she yelled into the monitor.

Megatron dodged the bullets and energy beams coming at him and was soon at the garage. He fired a couple missiles at the garage and immediately noticed that the gun turrets quit firing. He smirked to himself then he and the other two Decepticons left the area. Optimus, with Ironhide and Ratchet following, raced for the burning garage.

"**Bumblebee!" **called Optimus.

"**In the middle of trying to get Alex safely out!"** yelled the yellow and black Autobot back.

Optimus skidded to a stop in front of the partially destroyed garage and transformed. He scanned for Alex's bio signature and soon found it under a pile of rubble and debris. He quickly removed the rubble and found Alex, covered in blood.

"Ratchet!" yelled Optimus.

The medic ran over to Optimus and scanned Alex's unconscious form.

"We need to get her to a hospital. She has several broken ribs, first degree burns, and several severe cuts," said Ratchet.

The medic quickly transformed into his alt mode and opened hid back doors. Optimus gently picked Alex up and placed inside of Ratchet. The medic raced towards the hospital while Ironhide radioed ahead, warning the staff of an emergency. Bumblebee transformed and raced after Ratchet.


	12. More of Alex's Past

**More of Alex's past**

Two weeks later, and Alex was still in the hospital. Bumblebee would activate a hologram and go into the hospital to visit Alex. The attack had left Alex in a coma and Ratchet explained to the others that she may not be waking up anytime soon. Optimus spent most of his time hacking into the military's satellites and searching for Megatron. But Megatron had almost completely disappeared. The attack had also left Ironhide _**and**_ Jazz in a bad mood. They had considered Alex as a little sister and would do almost anything to keep her safe. Plus, they didn't want Bumblebee to shut down his systems permanently if Alex should die.

:":Three days later:":

"Any luck, Optimus?" asked Jazz

"None."

Optimus was in the control room of the newly repaired garage. He had fixed and reactivated the weapon systems and kept them online incase the Decepticons should come back.

"**Optimus, it's Bumblebee!" **

"**What is it?" **asked Optimus.

"**Alex just woke up,"** said the younger Autobot.

"**How is she?" **asked Ironhide

"**The first she said was 'What happened?'"** replied Bumblebee

"**When can she be released?" **asked Jazz

"**The doctors want her there for a few more days in case her condition changes."**

"**Alright. Thank you for the news, Bumblebee,"** said Optimus, before ending the transmission.

Optimus gave a sigh of relief. He now knew that Alex was going to live. Of course, he really shouldn't be surprised. Alex had killed Frenzy and told Megatron off…twice. Then he thought of something. Optimus stood up, transformed and sped off for the hospital. He needed to find out more about Alex's past. He pulled up to the hospital and pulled into a parking space. He activated his hologram; jet-black hair with spots of white, blue-green eyes, athletic but a slightly muscular build wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt with a black jacket. Optimus got out and walked out and went to Alex's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. He was greeted by a blue-eyed, blond haired twenty year old wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt.

"Hello, Bumblebee," said Optimus

Bumblebee nodded to him while Alex looked thoroughly confused.

"Optimus?" asked the girl.

"You seem surprised," said Optimus, amused

"Ya think!"

Bumblebee looked at Alex and then back at Optimus. Alex was to the living creature in the universe that could snap at Optimus and get away with it!

"How are you feeling, Alex?" asked Optimus.

"Sore, but other than that. I'm just glad that I'm alive," replied Alex.

"Good. Alex, the reason I came here is because I wanted to ask you a few questions," said Optimus

"About?"

"More of your past. Aside from your police training, you seem to also have military training. Why is that?"

"My father was in the Army. The ranch is part of the base that went up in smoke four years ago. Whenever I was on base, my father would send me to spar with other soldiers. Around a month later, I began to live at the ranch permanently," explained Alex, "A few days later, I woke up hearing what seemed to be a cannon going off. The Weapons Specialist ran into my room and quickly took me through a series of escape tunnels. Next thing I know, I'm staring at a destroyed base and holding my father's dead form in my arms. Besides me who survived, there was the weapons specialist, the Commanding officer and a few others."

"Did you find out who attacked the base?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, it was Starscream and Megatron."


	13. Visit

**Visit**

Optimus was stunned.

'_So Alex had known Megatron for awhile! She was unwilling to reveal more of her past.'_ thought the Autobot Commander.

Alex looked away from the two Autobots and stared out the window.

"Why didn't you say you already knew Megatron?" asked Bumblebee.

"Because you never asked," replied Alex smartly.

Optimus gave Alex a sharp glare and the young woman instantly shut her mouth.

"Alex, did Megatron see you at all when he attack the base?" asked Optimus.

"No," said Alex.

Suddenly a nurse came in and looked at the small group.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, ma'am," replied Bumblebee.

"Okay. Alex, the doctor just spoke with me. He says you are well enough to go home tomorrow."

Alex gave the nurse a smile and sagged against her pillows in relief. Optimus caught Bumblebee's gaze and nodded his head towards the door. Bumblebee gave a nod and gave the now sleeping Alex a soft kiss on her forehead. With that, both Autobots' holograms disappeared. Both missed the soft smile that plastered itself on Alex's face.

:::Outside:::

Bumblebee tore out of the parking lot and onto the highway, nearly causing an accident. Optimus couldn't blame Bumblebee for being in a good mood but he really didn't want the younger Autobot to inadvertently cause a pile-up.

'**Bumblebee! Calm down! NOW!'** said Optimus over the comm..

Optimus's command startled Bumblebee out of his mood and the golden Camaro slowed down to obey the speed limit. The younger Autobot drove in silence back to the ranch. There he met Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet.

"Well?" asked Jazz.

"She leaves the hospital tomorrow," said Optimus

Both Ironhide and Jazz gave a sigh of relief.


	14. Calm before the Storm

**Calm before the Storm**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Alex. **_

"Where do you think you are going?" came a commanding voice.

Alex stopped in mid-step and turned to face Jazz. The silver Autobot gave the young woman a stern look as she tried to sneak out of the house for the tenth time that day.

"Go back into the house before Ratchet decides to sedate you again!" said Jazz.

"I need to get some fresh air, Jazz. My ribs don't hurt at the moment!" complained Alex.

"All the same, Alex. Ratchet is your doctor and you have to obey him."

"Would it disobeying orders if you took me out for awhile?" asked Alex.

Jazz finally gave in and sighed.

"If Ratchet finds out, I am not being torn apart for scrap metal."

With that, Jazz transformed into the Solstice and opened his driver side door. Alex climbed in and Jazz sped off. Unknown to them, two mechs were watching them.

"I should tear him apart for taking her out!" said Ratchet.

"Leave her alone. You have kept Alex locked in the house for three weeks," said Optimus.

"With good reason. She isn't fully healed yet!"

"Jazz will report if anything happens, until then leave the girl alone for awhile!" said Optimus.

Ratchet grumbled and walked back into the med bay. Optimus turned and walked into the Control Room where Bumblebee was located. It was time he talked with the younger Autobot.

Bumblebee watched Jazz take Alex on the monitor and gave a small smile.

'_Good. She needs to leave the ranch for a while,' _he thought.

He jumped when the doors to the control room opened and turned to see Optimus walking towards him.

"Sir." said Bumblebee.

"I need to talk to you, Bumblebee," said Optimus.

"What about?"

"Alex. I know the two of you love each other but what will you do when the war has ended?"

Bumblebee was stunned. He knew Optimus saw Alex as a daughter but he didn't expect him to ask something like this!

"I…don't know. I'm leaving the decision up to her," replied Bumblebee.

"Has she decided anything yet?" asked the commander.

"Right now, she wants me to be human. I'm not sure after the final battle."

"Alright. Tell Alex, when she gets back, that I would like to talk to her."

Bumblebee nodded and Optimus left the room. The leader walked to the main hanger and saw the All-Spark sitting in a concrete bunker. Alex built it after Jazz found out that concrete was the only thing that could hide its powers. The Commander gave a sigh and walked to his quarters.

!!!With Jazz and Alex!!!

Alex gave a small sigh and she leaned her head against the window of the passengerside seat. She was still somewhat tired from the medications that Ratchet had given her.

"Hey, Jazz," asked the young girl.

"Hmm."

"Do you think this war will end soon?"

"Most likely. Wars don't last forever, Alex."

Jazz turned onto a dirt road that led to a cliff overlooking a valley. He stopped and opened the door for Alex. The young woman had the look of wonder on her face.

"I didn't know that this place existed," she breathed.

"Ironhide found it during a recon sweep," said Jazz.

"Wow."

Alex managed to watch the ocean until the pain medication began wearing off causing Jazz to take her back to the base. The Solstice sped into the base, nearly hitting Ironhide in the process.

"Whoa! Why are you in a rush, Jazz?" asked the weapons specialist.

"Alex needs some medication. I'm taking her to her quarters," replied Jazz.

"Alright, but Optimus wants to see her when she's able."

"Okay."

Jazz drove to Alex's quarters and opened his door to allow the young woman out.

"Thanks, Jazz

"No prob'. See ya soon."

With that, Jazz left for the control room. Alex made her way to the desk and took the pain medicine that Ratchet gave her. She leaned against the desk until the meds kicked in and gave a sigh of relief. The dull throbbing was starting to annoy her. Alex straightened and changed into something more comfortable. She left the room and headed for Optimus's quarters. Alex reached his quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice.

Alex walked in and up the Autobot Commander.

"Ironhide said you wanted to see me, Optimus," she stated.

Optimus put his hand down and Alex climbed onto it. Optimus set her on the table and continued typing. This went on for about five minutes until Alex got a little annoyed.

"Alright, Optimus! I'm told you wanted to talk to me but you are sitting here giving me the silent treatment!" said the young woman.

Optimus gave a soft sigh, which caught Alex off guard.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I am worried," said the Commander.

"Why?"

"The final battle."

Alex finally understood. Optimus didn't want her hurt, emotionally or physically.

"I'm well aware of the consequences, Optimus. But I've made my decision. Nothing can change it. Not even death," said Alex softly.

Optimus looked at the human girl and realized that she wasn't afraid to die. She would be willing to give her life for Bumblebee, but he also knew that the younger Autobot would do the same for Alex.

"**Optimus! Get to the control room now!" **came Ironhide's voice over the P.A.

Optimus offered his hand to Alex and she climbed on. They went to the Control Room, where the other four Autobots were waiting.

"What is the situation?" asked the leader.

"Megatron sent a message. He wants the All-Spark or he will start destroying cities," replied Jazz.

The Autobots heard a small growl and looked at Alex.

"The board is set," she whispered.

_**There is that chapter. Two more to go! Read and Review!!!! **_

_**Question for Mrs. Optimus Prime; may I use Veronica from your fic Hero in another fic that I'm starting? It's called Return. **__****_


	15. Final Stand

**Final Battle**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. The only character I own is Alex. Here we go, the second to the last chapter:)**_

For the next few days, everyone at the ranch was extremely tense. Ratchet spent every moment he can in the med bay, getting ready for the final confrontation with the Decepticons and the predictable injuries that will come out of it. Ironhide was either in the firing range or in the training room, sparring with Optimus or Jazz. Bumblebee spent most of his time with Alex, whom he could not convince to stay out the fight. Alex had gone ahead made armor, with some help from Ratchet, and stored it in the arms room. Her armor consisted of a single metal plating covering her torso, legs and arms. The left top corner of her torso armor had the Autobot insignia emblazoned on it. With both Ironhide's and Jazz's help, she had an energy rifle strapped to her back. Optimus created a sword that Alex could use when her rifle ran out of ammunition. The sword had a blue and red handle and the blade was long and narrow. A small snake dragon was etched into the blade. The sheathe matched the handle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ironhide.

"Of course. I'm not going sit around and wait for news that my friends were killed." replied Alex.

"Bumblebee doesn't need to lose you. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time," countered Ironhide.

"I'm aware of that, 'Hide. Optimus said the same thing, but it's MY choice!"

"Fine! Just don't do anything rash!"

"Maybe you should practice what you preach, Ironhide!"

The weapons specialist gave the young female a glare and she did the same right back.

"Children!" snapped Jazz, "Behave!"

"Yes, sir," replied both human and mech.

Alex shook her head and went to the medical bay. She needed to talk to Ratchet. She got to the bay and paused before entering.

"You can come in, Alex," came the medic's voice.

"I hate it when you do that," Alex said smiling.

"It's not hard for me to sense a human," said Ratchet, "What's bothering you?"

"The final stand," whispered the young human.

Ratchet sighed and put down his data pad. He placed his hand onto the ground and allowed Alex to climb on. He raised her up to the desk and she stepped down.

"You are worried," said Ratchet.

"Yes."

"We're all worried, Alex. This may be the end for all of us."

Alex sighed as the doors to the medical bay opened. Optimus walked in and looked at the pair.

"Alex, I would like to test your combative skills," said the leader.

"What? How?!" asked the astonished girl.

"My hologram."

"What skills?"

"Any."

"Sir, is that wise?" asked Ratchet.

"I will go easy on her," replied Optimus.

"Let's hope not," said Alex confidently.

Ratchet let Alex off the table and she followed to Autobot Leader to the training room. Optimus reverted to his Peterbilt form and activated his hologram. He got a defensive position and watched Alex do the same across from him. The other Autobots came in to watch the test. Suddenly Optimus launched himself at the girl but she easily side-stepped him and kicked him the shin. Surprised, Optimus turned around to face her and noticed that she had a blank stare.

'_Good. She knows how hide her emotions,'_ he thought.

Finally the two sprang at each other and engaged in fist-to-fist. Alex was able to fend off Optimus's attacks until he delivered a sucker punch then a right hook. Everyone winced when the girl flew back a couple of feet. Alex did a backwards flip to get to her feet and drew a dagger that was hidden in her boots. Twirling it in her hand, she slowly advanced to toward Optimus. The Autobot Leader pulled his own dagger out of subspace. They rushed at each other and swung their daggers. The daggers hit and the two combatants began shoving into each other; battling for supremacy. Optimus's ice blue eyes met Alex's sky blue eyes and they saw each other's determination to win.

"Holy Primus!" breathed Ironhide.

"She's good," said Jazz

Suddenly Optimus broke the contact and swung the dagger at the young woman. Alex jumped back but the tip of Optimus's dagger met his mark. A line of blood appeared on Alex's stomach but the girl barely looked fazed. Suddenly Optimus warped out, causing the girl to look around. Alex froze when she felt cold metal against her throat and flinched when Optimus jerked an arm behind her. She struggled for a minute then gave up.

"I submit," whispered Alex.

Optimus released her and stepped back. The young woman turned to face the Commander and did something that no one expected. She bowed!! Optimus gave a slight smile and bowed back.

"Ratchet, look at her wound," he said, not looking away.

Ratchet activated his hologram and walked up to Alex. The girl gave him an emotionless stare and took a step back.

"I can take care of myself."

With that, Alex left the training room and headed straight for her quarters. As soon as she was in, she locked the door and collapsed in her bed. Finally settling down, Alex broke into tears. She barely heard her door open, via password, and jumped when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Bee?" she asked hoarsely.

"I'm here," came the reply.

Alex sat there for a minute then began crying into Bumblebee's chest. The yellow Autobot held onto his mate while she finally let out her emotions. Bumblebee ran his hands up and down Alex's back and knew why she was so reserved. Her life had been a living hell. Soon Alex quieted and fell asleep in Bumblebee's arms. Bumblebee gave a soft smile and went into recharge without deactivating his hologram. Optimus went looking for them but silently back out of the room when he saw the two sleeping.

!!!!The Final Stand!!!!

Alex fired a round at Blackout as the decepticon helicopter advanced toward her and Bumblebee. The Decepticons attacked the ranch without warning taking out most of the weapons systems. Jazz was by the cliff fighting Barricade and Ironhide was fighting Bonecrusher. Alex had been able to send a mayday to the Air Force and Captain William Lennox and his team were now fighting Brawl. Optimus had Megatron have been going at each others throats since the battle started. Ratchet was stuck fighting Scorponok but with his sensors, the Autobot Medic could where the mechanical scorpion was underground. Blackout yelped in pain one of the energy/plasma rounds hit him and he began leaking energon fast. Bumblebee fired off a couple of missiles and effectively hit Blackout's spark. The Decepticon helicopter was dead before he hit the ground. With that, Alex ran into the ruin garage and over to the concrete bunker. She grabbed the All-Spark and ran over to Megatron and Optimus; the latter of the two looking very beat up. Alex gave a sharp whistle and both great mechs looked at her. Megatron snarled at the young woman and went after her. Brawl was finally killed by the Air Force with a little help from Bumblebee and Ratchet was able to saw Scorponok in half. Jazz killed Barricade and Ironhide effectively off lined Bonecrusher. Alex ran to the ruined garage and 'slipped' on some debris. Megatron loomed over her and Alex lifted the All-Spark to his chest. The cube began glowing a soft white and shot a beam into Megatron's spark. Megatron yelled in pain then suddenly shot away from Alex. He made a series of noises then fell to the ground and died. The Autobots and the Air Force team walked up to Alex. Lennox caught the girl as she fell backwards with the All-Spark. She said two words before fainting.

"We won."

**Read and Review!!! Last Chapter coming soon!!!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Disclaimer: Forget it…you know who owns Transformers. This is it…the last chapter!**_

_**Sorry if the battle scene was too short for some people.**_

It's been almost a month since Megatron was killed but Alex was in a coma. No one could figure out why but Ratchet figured the All-Spark had an effect on her as well. With some help, the Autobots were able to repair the ranch and made it into the Autobot Earth Headquarters. Bumblebee never left Alex's side and it took a few creative threats

from Optimus just to get the younger Autobot to go and get some rest!

"Has there been any change?" asked Captain Lennox.

"None. Ratchet figures the All-Spark transferred some of its powers into Alex and made her go into the coma. The problem is that he doesn't know when she'll wake up," replied Optimus.

"Great."

"Optimus," came Bumblebee's voice.

The larger mech turned to face the yellow Autobot.

"Yes Bumblebee."

"Permission to leave the ranch for a while."

"Did Ratchet finally kick you out of the med bay?" asked Jazz.

The younger mech nodded and Optimus gave a sigh.

"Permission granted. Keep your hologram active," he stated.

Bumblebee gave a nod and left the lounge. Jazz watched him leave.

"Is it just me or is he a little off?" asked Lennox.

"He's worried about Alex," said Ironhide, limping in.

"How's your leg?" asked Optimus.

"It'll heal," replied the weapons specialist.

Starscream had decided to attack the group a few minutes after Alex had fainted and Ironhide took the brunt of the attack. Before anyone could get a shot off at him, the crazy decepticon took off and disappeared.

"What's Alex to Bumblebee?" asked Lennox.

Optimus looked at human soldier.

"His mate," replied the Autobot Commander.

"Oh."

!!!!Med bay!!!!

Ratchet looked up from the computer when he heard a soft moan and turned to Alex's bed.

She was moving!

Ratchet rushed over to the bed and watched as the young woman opened her eyes.

"Alex?" asked the Chief Medical Officer

"Yeah?" came a soft reply.

"Welcome back!"

Alex gave Ratchet a soft smile

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About a month."

"A MONTH!"

Ratchet winced at her tone.

"Yes, a month."

"Bumblebee?"

"He never left your side. I had to kick him out for awhile."

Ratchet went over to the comm his desk and pressed the button.

"**Optimus Prime; to the Medical Bay."**

The medic walked back over to Alex and helped the girl sit up. A few minutes later, Optimus walked in with Jazz, and Ironhide.

"I only sent for Optimus!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Little lost puppy dogs," said Alex, amused.

All heads turned her direction and almost every face in that room split into a grin.

"Alex!" cried Jazz happily.

The young woman laughed at his goofy expression but stopped when Ironhide walked up to her.

"Welcome back, girl." said the Weapons Specialist, smiling.

"Thank you, 'Hide," said Alex, also smiling.

Ironhide stepped back and allowed Optimus to walk forward.

"Welcome back, Alexandra," said the Commander, "I radioed Bumblebee. He is on his way back."

'_That was blunt,'_ thought the girl.

The Autobot Commander gave her a small smile, turned and walked out of the med bay. Alex looked at the others in confusion but they just shrugged. Ratchet gave her fresh clothing then left to let her change in privacy. After a few minutes, Ratchet came back in and took her outside. Bumblebee was parked outside with his passenger door hanging open. Alex thanked the medic and climbed into the Camaro.

Bumblebee closed the door and drove to the lookout point. The ride was a quiet one and Alex was replaying what Ratchet told her while on their way outside.

_**!!!!Flashback!!!!**_

"Why did the All-Spark put me into a coma?" asked Alex.

"My guess is that the Cube was a temporary host for the initial powers. After you used the Cube, it basically died. You became the new host. You are the new All-Spark," explained Ratchet.

"That explains the change in hair color," muttered Alex

Alex's hair was now a soft white with a slight blue tinge to it. Her eyes had gained a more prominent golden tinge and she had the All-Spark symbol on her left shoulder.

_**!!!!End Flashback!!!!**_

Bumblebee stopped at the Lookout and allowed Alex to climb out. The scout then transformed and knelt down to Alex. The young woman gave him a soft smile and motioned for him to transform into his car mode. The younger Autobot did so and activated his hologram.

"I missed you," whispered Bumblebee, hugging her.

"And I you," returned Alex.

The two held each other in silence until Alex broke it.

"Ratchet says I'm the new All-Spark. He said I should be able to make you a human if you want," she said.

Bumblebee gave a surprised look then his blue eyes softened considerably.

"Yes."

Alex reached and kissed him on the lips. She then began glowing a soft blue which enveloped Bumblebee's hologram. Suddenly a blue orb flew from the yellow camaro and hit the hologram. Bumblebee gasped when he felt a now human heart beating within his chest.

"I'm…"

"Human," finished Alex.

The former transformer smiled and kissed Alex full on the lips, which she eagerly returned.

_**2 years later**_

Bumblebee stared at his mate and his new-born daughter, Serenity. The baby was born to days before Christmas and all the Autobots celebrated this new arrival. Serenity had been born with the Autobot insignia on her forehead and ice blue eyes. During the two years, more Autobots had arrived. They were: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Blurr, Jetfire, Chromia, Elita-1, Moonracer, Firestar, Hotshot, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Wheejack, Red Alert and Hound. Optimus found out soon after Elita arrived that she had given birth to their daughter, Ariel Pax, and would be joining them soon.

Optimus watched the new family and then stared at the sky.

'_**May the light of Primus shine down upon the Earth forever!' **_thought the Autobot Commander

Optimus turned and walked into the base, to Elita and to the future.

And somewhere in space, a god named Primus smiled.

**Well…that's it! That's my view on ****Transformers 2007. ****My second story will come sometime after Christmas Vacation and it deals with the Cybertron series. It's also a crossover. READ & REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
